The present disclosure relates to a housing and a housing component.
Various types of housing have been recently developed. For example, there is a housing including a plurality of housing parts. As an example of the housing including a plurality of housing parts, such a housing is disclosed that includes a protruding part on a second-housing-part facing surface of a side wall of a first housing part, the protruding part being fitted into a groove on a side wall of a second housing part (see, for example, JP H11-54950A).